


bruises

by ANIDALCS



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Alcohol, Anakin And Ahsoka Are Siblings, Angst, Background Codywan, Drunkenness, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, No Proofreading We Die Like Men, Sassy Obi-Wan Kenobi, angst kinda, no anisoka or rexsoka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 07:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26348980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANIDALCS/pseuds/ANIDALCS
Summary: hello there today i am projecting my feelings into my comfort charactersand i’m bad at writing we know shhhhh
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Kudos: 82





	bruises

**Author's Note:**

> hello there today i am projecting my feelings into my comfort characters  
> and i’m bad at writing we know shhhhh

Ahsoka didn’t have many memories of her parents. She remembered her mother as a kind, affectionate and hardworking woman. Her kisses were soft and tender as they pressed against a young togruta’s forehead. Her father, well. Let’s just say that the memories she harboured of him were not so pleasant. The few that she did have included a very drunken, intimidating man who would do nothing but shout at her mother. Sometimes he’d even yell at Ahsoka when she would cry, only to later slur an apology to the three year old as he clung too tightly on to her, leaving bruises and sore spots, stinking of alcohol.

She didn’t have many memories, but the bad ones consisted of the horrific smell of alcohol, fights, pains on her side and loud arguments. 

#

Anakin was drunk. So was Obi-Wan. And Rex. And Cody. 

The stench of alcohol reeked from the four of them as she opened the door to her quarters, something she hadn’t smelt in a long time. She glanced at the alarm clock beside her drawers.  
02:48  
“Hey snips!” Her master slurred, held up only by an ever so slightly more sober Rex.  
“We thought it best to return your Master, Ahsoka.” Obi-Wan spoke in his still thick Coruscanti accent, only a small slur to his words. Cody and Rex both giggled, a completely foreign sound to the togruta’s hearing. She nervously tugged at her oversized shirt as she watched her poor excuse for a master stumble, securing his stance by grabbing on to the door frame.

“Do you di’kuts have any idea what time it is?”  
“We’re sorry sir, skyguy here has lost the keys to his quarters, we were wondering if you had any spares?” Anakin giggled at the name ‘skyguy’ coming from his Captain.  
“No. I don’t. Can’t Obi-Wan just take him back to his quarters?”  
“I would... yet my quarters will be occupied tonight.” Obi-Wan shot a begging look at Ahsoka as he pulled Cody to his side as if to say ‘please-don’t-blow-this-for-me-and-take-your-imbecile-of-a-master-to-sleep-on-the-couch.’  
“For fuck’s sake- fine. Fine, but he’s sleeping on the floor, there’s no way in hell he’s taking my bed or my couch.”  
“Perfectly fine by us. Goodnight young one!” And with that, Obi-Wan and Cody practically sprinted to her grand-master’s quarters while Rex trudged the opposite way after shooting her a formal salute.  
“The floor? Really snips, not even the couch?”  
“You’ll sleep where I tell you to sleep until you learn not to come knocking at my door, drunk at almost 0300 in the morning.”  
Anakin sighed and stumbled in to her small room, looking observantly at the furniture and photos on the yellow walls.  
“Hey! That’s me!” He slurred as he pointed toward one of the pictures stuck above her bed’s headboard. There was a whole collage there, many of the photos containing Anakin, so she couldn’t exactly be sure which one he was talking about. And to be honest, she couldn’t really be bothered to hold a conversation with the drunken di’kut, so simply hummed in agreement.  
“All right come on.” She grabbed his arm and gently pulled him in the direction of her couch. She didn’t want him to have his way, but she also didn’t want him complaining all night while she was trying to sleep.  
Although Anakin didn’t say anything, she could feel his relief through the force.  
“Hey, Ahsoka?”  
“What?” A tang of annoyance split through her voice, and it was clearly loud enough for her master to hear.  
“C’mere...” his words we’re only starting to slur together even more now. The next thing she knew, he was kneeling down and she was being held in a tight hug. 

She didn’t like it.

At all.

She knew he didn’t mean bad by it, of course he didn’t. How was he to know that this was what her father did to her? So tight that it was pure aggression instead of affection, always leaving bruises on her arms and sides. She felt trapped, scared. Like the helpless and defenceless three year old she had once been.

She couldn’t breathe.

“S- st-,” she trembled as she tried to get the words out “stop it. Get- get off of me, get off! Stop it!” 

Anakin pulled back immediately and placed his hands gently on to her shoulders. 

“What’s wrong? Are you okay?” The concern he must have felt completely sobered his drunken voice and expression. Her chest was unbelievably tight. She fought his hands off and raised her shields, not willing to talk to him about anything, especially this time in the morning.

“Fine. I’m fine, please just go to sleep.” She grabbed a blanket from the table and dropped it at her feet and made a swift exit before he could say anything, leaving the door closed behind her as a confirmation of ‘we-can-talk-about-this-when-you-dont-stink-of-alcohol.’ 

Anakin received her message and reluctantly lowered himself onto the couch, lifting the blanket over himself and resting his eyes. 

#

He was awoken by the loud and irritating whistling of a kettle, more than likely courtesy of his careless 15 year old padawan. His head ached like hell and the ceiling spun as he looked up. Seconds later he noticed his former master looking down at him, not at all appearing hungover or even tired in the slightest. He was practically glowing.

“Good afternoon, Anakin.” 

“Very funny. Where’s Ahsoka? I am still on her couch I’m presuming? Why are you here?”

“Ahsoka is in her room. Yes you are still on her couch. I’m here because she, understandingly, didn’t want to deal with her mess of a hungover master. And I’m fine, thanks for asking.” He smirked as he watched his ex-padawan’s pained expression as he sat up. 

“Someone had fun last night.” Anakin pointed to Obi-Wan’s neck where he was clearly trying (and failing) to cover up the dark bruises trailing from the top of his neck downwards, courtesy of Cody if he guessed correctly.  
He could swear he saw Obi-Wan blush a little.

“Hilarious. Now, if we are done talking about my private matters, I think you owe your padawan an apology.”  
“For what?”  
Obi-Wan grimaced.  
“Oh I can’t imagine- maybe having to stay in her quarters because your drunk self lost your keys at 0200?”  
“You brought me here!”  
“You’re the one who lost your keys, my young apprentice.”  
“Ugh, fine! But do me a favour?”

“What now?” 

“Get better at hiding your hickeys.”

#

“Snips? Mind if I come in?”  
He hardly finished his sentence before the door swung open, nearly causing him to fall. He could feel Ahsoka’s smirk.  
“Very funny. Anyway, I uhh- I came here to apologise. I should have been more responsible and shouldn’t have lost my keys. It was stupid and it will never happen again.”  
“Okay.” She didn’t sound agressive, just unbothered and like it had never even happened.  
“Okay! Now, I was wondering if you wanted to spar tomorrow?”  
“Yeah, sure.” Ahsoka responded, still sat face away from him at her desk.  
“Cool, and we c—“ his thoughts suddenly cut him off, memories flooding back from last night.  
This clearly caught her attention as she spun her chair around and stared at Anakin, puzzled.  
“Coruscant to Skyguy? Hello?”  
“Sorry snips I just—“ he took a few seconds, considering if he should even be asking.  
“What was all that about last night? You know with the getting-mad-because-i-hugged-you thing?”  
“Nothing. I’m just not an affectionate person.”  
“Wrong, I’ve seen you hug Rex, Echo and Fives on multiple occasions.”  
She rolled her eyes and glared at her master, her mouth curling to one side.  
“I’m sorry master I’m just- I don’t have a great experience with alcohol. Like, specifically being hugged by drunk people.”  
“That’s oddly specific. Do you... wanna talk about it?” Anakin was still slightly wobbly but managed to still himself as he took a seat opposite her on the edge of her bed.  
Shyness washed over her body suddenly and Anakin wondered if he’d made a mistake, until-  
“My father. I don’t remember much, but he’d often ‘hug’ me, hard. So hard that bruises would be left on my arms and sides. Whenever he was drunk, which was quite often.” She brought one hand up to grab her other arm softly, sort of like a hug to herself.  
Anakin’s before concerned look dissolved into one of pure sadness as he watched the togruta’s lips wobble ever so slightly.  
“Snips I’m so sorry you had to go through that. I shouldn’t have hugged you like that, especially not before asking if you were comfortable with it or not. I’m sorry.” He reached out his still gloved hand to take hers and rubbed his fingers against her palm. She took a deep breath and looked up, weakly smiling at him.  
“I know you didn’t mean ill, Anakin. Just promise me to not come into my place after you’ve been drinking.” 

A small chuckle escaped his lungs.  
“I promise. Can’t promise you I won’t be getting drunk again though, I’m afraid. When this war is over, we’re throwing the biggest party the galaxy has ever seen.”

“Agreed.”


End file.
